1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass cap molding package and a camera module including the same; and, more particularly, to a glass cap molding package capable of reducing a manufacturing cost and improving productivity by manufacturing a small module in comparison with a conventional module and simplifying a process, a manufacturing method thereof and a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, one of primary trends in the semiconductor business is preferably to downsize a semiconductor device. The need for downsizing is particularly remarkable in the semiconductor chip package business, wherein the package means a type sealing an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip on which a fine circuit is designed with plastic resin or ceramic to use the IC chip practically mounted on electronic equipment.
A conventional typical package has a very large size in comparison with the IC chip included therein. Therefore, it is one matter of concern of package engineers to reduce the package size to a chip size level.
Further, a camera module adopting the semiconductor chip package has been used for the electronic equipment such as a cellular phone, an MP3, an automobile and an endoscope.
Several type camera modules have been developed according to components, package methods, or the like and a development trend of the camera module is to provide the high resolution, multi-function, miniaturization, slimness and low-cost camera module.
Hereinafter, a glass cap molding package of semiconductor chip packages applied in a camera module in accordance with a prior art will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the glass cap molding package in accordance with the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, in accordance with the prior art, the glass cap molding package includes a substrate 1 on which an image sensor 2 is mounted by being electrically connected through a wire 3, a transparent member 4 installed on a top surface of the image sensor 2 to protect a light receiving region of the image sensor 2 and transparent resin 5 formed to seal the image sensor 2 and the transparent member 4.
However, when the glass cap molding package in accordance with the prior art is applied to a camera module having an auto-focusing function, a size of the camera module is increased and it is difficult to apply the glass cap molding package to a side connection type socket.
Particularly, in order to perform the auto-focusing function, the camera module having the auto-focusing function should perform electric signal transmission by electrically connecting a driving device such as an actuator(not shown) for driving a lens barrel mounting a lens upward and downward to the substrate 1 of the glass cap molding package.
Herein, the electric connection between the actuator and the substrate 1 of the glass cap molding package may be performed through an actuator substrate (not shown) connected to the actuator.
That is, it is needed to connect the actuator to the glass cap molding package by forming a connection terminal on the substrate 1 of the glass cap molding package, forming a contact terminal corresponding to the connection terminal on the actuator substrate, and then electrically connecting the connection terminal and the contact terminal by a method such as soldering.
At this time, the connection terminal and the contact terminal need two terminals in case of a VCA (Voice Comb Actuator) or more than 6 terminals in case of a Piezo actuator.
However, because an entire top surface of the substrate 1 of the conventional glass cap molding package is molded with the transparent resin 5, after forming the connection terminal on the top surface of the substrate 1 with increasing the substrate 1 in size or forming the connection terminal on a lateral surface of the substrate 1, the actuator substrate must be extended over the periphery of the glass cap molding package in a horizontal direction and the contact terminal formed on a lower end of the extended region is connected to the connection terminal, whereby the camera module increases in size.
Further, it is difficult to form a pad on the lateral surface of the substrate 1 of the glass cap molding package due to a region and a space where the contact terminal of the actuator substrate is connected to the connection terminal formed on the substrate 1 of the glass cap molding package and therefore it is not possible to apply a side type socket.